


FALL

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs. Mexicanos (2018)
Genre: El Director es Wade, El General es James, M/M, fan names
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Caer siempre es difícil, más si es de forma literal y metafóricamente al mismo tiempo.ADVERTENCIA: plot y quizás feels(?)Juan x El Director (Wade)Marcianos Vs Mexicanos





	1. Juan

Juan era un hombre bastante humilde, trabajador, tenía una gran ética de trabajo, todos a su alrededor concordaban con que era muy amable y atento, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara y hacia su trabajo, feliz sin importar si trapeaba el piso, o lavaba baño, no había un trabajo que considerará degradante.

Había trabajado en la NASA hace ya casi 10 años, lo cual consideraba un gran honor. No muchos Mexicanos podían decir que trabajaban en la NASA, incluso si solo fuera como el hombre de la limpieza.

Pero a pesar de que todo mundo le trataba bien, y le conocían tratándole como un igual. Juan no dejaba de tener un gran problema de inferioridad.

Dia a día, científicos, astronautas, militares, y todo tipo de gente importante pasaba a su alrededor, haciendo grandes cosas para la humanidad, pero el... el solo era el hombre de la limpieza.

Todos los días, se resumían en: "Hola Juan" "Buenos días Juan" "Qué onda Juan" "Como estas Juan?"

Siempre respondía con una gran sonrisa, preguntando por sus grandes proyectos y misiones del día, le respondían grandes cosas, experimentos importantes, juntas con directivos, misiones al espacio, o incluso platicaban de sus familias o algún pasatiempo interesante, y cuando regresaban la pregunta al intendente, el solo podía responder. "Oh... Lo de siempre..."

No tenía un gran trabajo, ni hacia grandes cosas diario, no tenía pasatiempos notables, ni familia a la que llegar por la noche, su vida era básicamente su trabajo de intendente, regresar a casa, preparar la cena para una sola persona y tal vez ver alguna telenovela en uno de esos canales latinos que por suerte en Estados Unidos transmitían.

A veces pensaba que se le estaba yendo la vida, pero no le gustaba ser así de negativo, tenia un buen empleo, ganaba el dinero suficiente para subsistir, algo que a diferencia de sus muchos paisanos en México no era posible. Tenía techo (Una casa bastante humilde pero suya), comida, amigos, incluso amigos que cada año en la NASA recordaban sin falta su cumpleaños y se aseguraban de traerle un pastel a la oficina donde celebraba con algunos de los científicos con que se llevaba mejor.

No debía ser así de malagradecido, por más que se sintiera vacío.


	2. Wade

Wade era un hombre importante e imponente, vestía bien e impecable siempre. Todo el mundo a su alrededor le respetaba y saludaba, pero incluso con toda esa importancia que tenía como Director principal a cargo de la NASA, el no dejaba que sus trabajadores se sintieran menos o nerviosos en su presencia. Todos sabían que era un jefe comprensible, duro cuando tenia que serlo, pero amable y carismatico el resto del tiempo.

Podía tener mucho trabajo como Director de la NASA, pero siempre se daba tiempo de saludar y bromear con sus amigos, se encargaba de hacer sentir parte de todo, a todo el mundo, desde que entraba a las instalaciones y saludaba a la recepcionista por su nombre, hasta que llegaba a su oficina y tenia una junta con algunos directivos de otros estados, el siempre era el mismo hombre amable que veía a todos como personas y no como un rango, o puesto en el que laboraban.

Su vida, era básicamente, el trabajo.

Tenia miles de tareas y juntas a diario, por lo que su día empezaba desde las 5am que salía de su casa, y terminaba hasta la noche, esto no dejaba nada de espacio para relacionar con personas fuera de su trabajo.

Tenía una enorme casa llena de lujos debido a su sueldo como directivo, tantas habitaciones amuebladas, televisiones, sistemas de música, alfombras y muebles caros, que estaban prácticamente sin utilizar ya que nunca estaba en su casa, y no tenia una familia a la cual compartir su dinero.

Sabía que no podía quejarse de su vida, tenia dinero, amigos, una casa grande, y al ser un hombre que creció en un barrio peligroso y pobre de gente de color, sabia que debía estar agradecido por haber llegado tan lejos.

Pero había días en los que sentía que tenia mas amor de vuelta en sus años de pobreza en los barrios peligrosos, que ahora en esta casa grande y lujosa pero vacía. Aun así trataba de convencerse a si mismo de que...

No debía ser así de malagradecido, por más que se sintiera vacío.


	3. The Only Hope

Wade tenia mil pendientes ese día, pero incluso con lo rápido que debía correr para ponerse al día, no titubeo para saludar a la recepcionista como siempre hacia, y a todos los que se cruzaba en su camino al elevador, por suerte, ya que todos tenían la misma cantidad de trabajo que él, esa mañana, no había tanta gente que saludar como lo seria en un día normal.

Entro al elevador presionando el botón mas veces de las necesarias para que la puerta se cerrara de una maldita vez, pues ya estaba mas allá de su hora limite para entregar sus archivos por correo.

Cuando atreves de la puerta pudo ver a un hombre queriendo detener el ascensor, y no dudó dos veces antes de poner su mano entre las puertas para que en automático se detuvieran y abrieran de nuevo, para que el hombre alcanzara a llegar.

-Uff Gracias...- Juan no había notado a quien le había agradecido hasta que la voz gruesa del moreno, rio.

-De nada... casi no la llegas...- bromeo, quitando su mano para que las puertas se empezaran a cerrar de nuevo.

Juan había hablado un par de veces antes con el Director de la NASA anteriormente, todos sabían que era bastante amable y comprensivo, incluso las veces que había hablado con él, le conversaba tal cual fuera cualquier amigo de años.

-Hay me perdonara mi Señor Director, es que toda la mañana por acá ha sido un caos...-

El hombre de color siempre tenia una sonrisa cuando escuchaba el asentó marcado del Mexicano. -Ni siquiera me lo mencione... esto... -Levanto su mano con una USB en ella, para mostrarle. -...Debió estar en Washington hace media hora...-

-¿Entonces que hace aquí?- preguntó inocente.

Wade rio de nuevo, aunque se sentía mal de reírse a sus expensas. -No dude... los archivos dentro... debería haberlos enviado por correo hace media hora...-

-¡OH!- rio. -hay perdone mi ignorancia... yo...- Estaba por recalcar su poco conocimiento de la tecnología cuando un ruido fuerte hiso que ambos buscaran posicionarse mejor en el elevador.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Wade se preocupó pensando en algún tipo de ataque terrorista a la NASA.

-Creo... creo que fue el elevador...- dijo Juan quien conocía bien a los hombres de mantenimiento, y sabia como sonaba un fallo en un elevador cuando lo escuchaba.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, esperando otro ruido, cuando Juan estaba por decir que todo parecía estar bien, un temblor los hiso caer por inercia al suelo, apagándose las luces, el ascensor había caído un par de pisos y luego se atascó quedando algo inclinado a un lado, haciendo que el piso se inclinara, y ambos hombres quedaran uno encima de otro deslizándose a una esquina.

-Creo... creo que se detuvo...- Wade dijo con la respiración algo irregular, sujetando al hombre más pequeño por debajo de sus brazos para tratar de quitarlo de encima.

-Igual intente no hacer movimientos bruscos... eh visto como reparan estas cosas...- dijo Juan algo adolorido moviéndose con cuidado, pero ninguno levantándose aún, temiendo provocar que todo el ascensor callera. -Si esta inclinado a este lado... quiere decir que solo los cables del otro lado nos sostienen en el aire justo ahora...-

Wade trato de calmarse y tratar de calmar la situación. -Esta bien... solo basta una llamada, y nos sacaran de aquí...- busco su celular para llamar a los hombres de mantenimiento, a los bomberos, a la marina, a quien sea, cuando nota que no llevaba su celular consigo.

-Emmm... ¿Busca esto, mi Direc?- Juan saco de abajo suyo el Iphone del Director con la pantalla completamente estrellada, que al parecer salió volando junto con ambos en el estruendo.

El Director, maldijo en ingles tomando su celular, esperando que incluso todo estrellado funcionara, pero no, por mas que lo intento, no encendía. -DAMMIT!...- en su desesperación termino arrojándolo contra la pared, para horror de Juan.

-Seño, Seño cálmese!... va a hacer que esto caiga de chingazo pa abajo...-

-Bien, bien... no pasa nada...- dijo tratando de mantener la calma de la situación nuevamente. -¿Qué tan malo puede ser... íbamos en qué?... ¿el tercer piso?... probablemente, bajamos un piso y medio mas durante el estruendo... incluso si caemos un piso y medio, no creo que...-

-humm... Direc... hay otros dos pisos más debajo de la planta baja... dos pisos subterráneos, el sótano, mas piso y medio arriba... - empezó a contar con los dedos, tratando de hacer cálculos. - Eso nos deja cuatro pisos y medio de caída... Ay virgencita-

Wade puso la mano en su frente masajeando su sien, ahora que tenia claro lo peligroso de la situación. -Juan... préstame tu celular...-

-Ammm yo no tengo...-

-Juan... ¿Quién no tiene celular en pleno 2018?- Wade se molestó, esta situación era ridícula.

El Mexicano se ofendió, y a pesar de la poca luz, pudo ver al hombre de la limpieza frunciendo el ceño.

-Soy intendente, y aunque mi sueldo me deje, no creo necesitar un celular...-

-Por supuesto... porque en este momento, no necesitamos uno...- respondió algo grosero, pero se retracto rápidamente. -Discúlpame Juan... yo, solo estoy estresado con todo esto...-

Juan sonrió, sabiendo que tenia al Director amable de vuelta. -Está bien señorito Direc...-

-Creo que, en estos momentos, solo nos queda esperar que alguien nos saque de aquí... that is the only hope- suspiro, poniéndose algo mas cómodo, para la espera.

-Calme... ya vera que intentaran subir al ascensor, si no lo han echo ya, y verán que esta atascado... y con ayuda de la virgencita de Guadalupe, nos sacaran de aquí. - A diferencia del moreno, Juan era cuidadoso y prefería no moverse, si no era realmente necesario.

Mantener la calma era la prioridad para los dos hombres porque... ¿Qué tanto podían estar atrapados ahí? Era la NASA y el Director de ésta es el que estaba atrapado, seguro los sacarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.


	4. Esperanza

8 horas... habían pasado 8 horas ya... el único contacto con la cordura de ambos era poder medir el tiempo con el Rolex del Director. Ambos tenían hambre, les dolía el cuerpo por estar en la misma posición, el calor era tan sofocante que ya hace varias horas habían empezado a sacarse la ropa.

El Director, quien era el que llevaba mas ropa de ambos, había usado su saco y su camisa de marca para no estar tan incómodo contra el suelo y la pared, y tener algún tipo de cojín.

No le molestaba estar con el pecho desnudo, siempre y cuando aliviara su calor.

Juan por su parte, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar en climas parecidos, así que era mas resistente al calor, pero igual se quito la camisa por comodidad quedando en una camisa blanca sin mangas que usaba debajo.

Sinceramente era bastante incomodo rosar extremidades con otro hombre, en un lugar caluroso estrecho y oscuro, mientras ambos estaban sudando.

-Tengo hambre...- dijo Juan.

-Tengo calor...- respondió el americano.

-Me duele todo...-

-Mas a mi...-

Hacían eso al menos una vez por hora.

-¿Cree que vayamos a morir así?...- Juan no era pesimista, pero la duda era factible en un momento como este.

-¿Qué paso con eso, de que su Virgencita de Guadalupe le sacaría de aquí?...-

Juan alzo los hombros, sin importar si el otro le vio o no. -No se... tal vez no fui un buen católico y este es mi castigo...-

Wade rio, era bueno mantener el humor bajo esta situación. -Eres una buena persona Juan, no veo porque te castigaría cualquier deidad... en todo caso me castigarían a mí, y tal vez tu solo quedaste atrapado conmigo por mala suerte...- bromeo.

El Mexicano rio, sabia que bromeaban pero igual se preocupo por lo que dijo. -No sea así seño Wade, usted es re buena gente... pa mi que hay magia negra detrás de esto, talvez alguien le quiso hechizar o algo así...-

-¿Excuse me?...- alzo una ceja incrédulo. -¿Esto es una cosa Mexicana o algo así?...-

Juan asintió. -Claro, ya ve... que si salimos vivos de esta me lo llevo a que le hagan una limpia...- dijo bastante serio para gusto del moreno.

-Con tal de salir vivo de esta... me dejo hacer lo que sea...-

Juan se sentó derecho, pues había estado medio recostado hasta ahora. -Ya se... mire...- El Mexicano se saco el collar que llevaba puesto, y como pudo se lo puso al hombre mas grande. -Póngase mi crucecita, que en una de esas le ayuda con el embrujo que ha de traer...-

Wade se quedo viendo el collar con una cruz de oro, el no era muy religioso, en todo caso, el era cristiano, y Juan católico pero acepto el lindo gesto. -Gracias... si salimos vivos de esta, le hare directamente responsable...- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eso es bueno verdad?-

-¡Claro que es bueno!-


	5. Luz

10 horas de estar atrapados.

Ellos no lo sabían, pero afuera ya era de noche, bomberos y paramédicos ya estaban ahí desde hace horas, incluso un reportero de la CNN. El elevador había descendido en medio de dos pisos, por lo que ir a el por arriba amenazaba la vida de los ocupantes, pues este podía colapsar, e ir por debajo, amenazaba la vida de los rescatistas, por si el elevador les caía encima.

Las primeras horas se gastaron tratando de reforzar los cables metálicos que sostenían en el limbo al elevador.

Cada tanto Juan y Wade escuchaban ruidos afuera, que hacían retumbar el elevador, esto les hacía sostenerse fuerte de las manos, aunque ninguno de los dos sabia quien había tomado la mano del otro primero, pero con el terror del momento ninguno se lo preguntaba.

-Esta bien... hay rescatistas aquí... eso es lo que queríamos ¿No?- Dijo el moreno tratando de calmar al otro. Quien parecía estar perdido rezando, o al menos eso supuso pues era en español.

-¿HAY ALGUIEN CON VIDA?-

Una voz que para ellos sonó angelical, se escucho por la puerta de emergencia de arriba, la pequeña puertecilla se abrió un par de centímetros dejándoles ver un poco de luz celestial del exterior, y a su salvador.

-¡SI!...- grito el Director tratando de mantener la calma. -Wade Fowler... y... Juan... Juan Reyes... ambos ilesos, esperando rescate...- se apego al protocolo que sabia para este tipo de situaciones.

Pudo escuchar como el rescatista anunciaba que estaban ilesos, y como los de afuera festejaban.

El rescatista volvió a asomarse por la pequeña rendija y hablo a gritos para que los dos dentro escucharan. -Bien, me temo informarles caballeros que el elevador resulto afectado en la caída, el techo se doblo en forma de "U" la puerta de emergencia no se puede abrir mas que esto. Y deberemos esperar un par de horas más, hasta que nos manden unas pinzas hidráulicas lo suficientemente pequeñas para traerlas aquí conmigo... Pero la buena noticia es que el elevador esta reforzado, no caerá más que esto...- dijo contento de al menos dar buenas noticias.

Wade se tranquilizó poniéndose de pie, al menos ahora sabían que sus vidas ya no corrían riesgo y todo se reducía a esperar, algo incomodos, pero ilesos. -Gracias al cielo...-

-¡Gracias Diosito! ¡Gracias virgencita de Guadalupe! ¡Sabía que no me fallarían!...- Agradeció el Mexicano, igual poniéndose de pie, abrazando al hombre de color, sin importarle que estuviera con la cara en el pecho desnudo de un hombre sudado.


	6. Oscuridad

Las horas después de eso, fueron todo risas y diversión para los dos hombres. Los centímetros que la puerta de escape podía abrirse, fueron suficientes para que los rescatistas les bajaran comida y agua para hidratarse todo lo que habían sudado ese día.

Ya una vez con el estómago lleno y la fe en el mundo restaurada, todo se volvió juego, y peticiones extrañas.

-¡Oiga seño Rescatista! Si vamos a estar aquí horas más, bájenos unas chelas aunque sea!-

Wade rio apenas lo había escuchado, pero le siguió el juego. -Ya escucho al hombre!... y muy frias!...-

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, aun compartiendo de su cena, hasta el momento habían comido, pizza, un bote de helado(El cual solo pudieron comer hasta la mitad, antes de que se derritiera y ya no lo quisieran) bolsas de frituras, y algo a lo que Juan llamaba "Takis Fuego", que el Director no pudo comer mas que uno, antes de que tomara refresco para quitarse el sabor picante.

-No pero enserio... ¿Quién come Pizza con piña?- dijo el Mexicano dándole una mirada a su compañero de elevador.

-Yo no hombre... ¿Por qué me miras a mí?-

-Bueno... Es pizza Hawaiana, ¿los gringos no son dueños de Hawái?-

-Dueños no... Hawái es parte de Estados Unidos... y aunque fuera así... ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, con que me guste la pizza con piña?... -Rio a carcajadas por los desvaríos de conversación que estaban teniendo. -Damn dude...-

Juan rio también, hasta que el rescatista llego nuevamente, ya era la tercera vez que venia con mas comida, comenzaba a sentirse como un mesero.

-Aquí están los hot dogs que pidieron, refrescos de sabor, y chocolates... lo siento hombres... no me autorizaron la cerveza que pidieron, hasta que los paramédicos revisen que están en condiciones óptimas...- dijo haciendo lo posible por bajar las bolsas por la estrecha rendija.

Wade quien era el mas alto de los dos, era el que debía pararse cada vez que recibían algo del rescatista por arriba.

-Gracias hombre... esta bien, nos emborracharemos una vez fuera de aquí... por cierto... ¿Cuánto más falta para salir?... parece que fue hace una hora cuando nos dijiste que las pinzas estaban a unos kilómetros de llegar...-

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver del rostro del rescatista, vio que algo no iba bien. -Mire señor... no le mentiré porque de todas formas lo sabrá después...- dijo acercándose un poco para susurrar.

-Sus compañeros directivos, quienes están tomando el cargo del lugar en su ausencia, están asiendo un circo mediático allá afuera... Creo que están vendiendo esto, como la forma perfecta en la que américa mantiene la calma en momentos de desastre... Las pinzas están en la ciudad hace horas dando vueltas en el vehículo de la policía sin rumbo... pero están esperando a que lleguen más cadenas de televisión para hacer el gran rescate del siglo...-

¿La cara de Wade era indescriptible, la felicidad y celebración por sus vidas de hace un rato, se esfumo por completo, eso era todo esto?... ¿¡Un circo mediático!?

-¿Estas... estas bromeando?...- alzo la voz.

-Perdóneme señor Director... debo irme, usted no se enteró por mi...- Y así el rescatista se fue de su vista, sin poder ya replicarle.

-¡Esto... esto deber ser una broma!...-

Juan se apresuro a levantarse y quitarle las bolsas de las manos, antes de que el moreno se le ocurriera tirarlas contra la pared. -Cálmese señor Wade... no le hará bien...-

-¿No me hará bien?... Juan!... ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir?... todo lo que está pasando aquí es un engaño... Probablemente pudieron sacarnos de aquí en una o dos horas, ¿Cómo sabemos que todo eso de reforzar los cables del elevador fue real?... tal vez nada fue real y estuvimos horas aquí creyendo que íbamos a morir por nada! -

-Director! Director!...- elevo la voz para calmarle. -Mire... lo que importa es que ahora sabemos que estamos bien... hace unos momentos pensábamos y rezábamos por no morir... no se usted, pero... a mi me hace valorar la vida mucho más...-

Juan estaba molesto con todo eso de la mentalidad corporativa que había tomado la NASA, (Probablemente obligados por el Gobierno Estadounidense).

Pero también pensó en todos esos días en los que se había quejado del vacío que tenia su vida. La postura de inconformidad y sensación de inferioridad respecto a sus compañeros. Pero ahora, había visto de primera mano cómo su vida se iba frente a sus ojos, el terror de perder lo que tenía, y como sin importar el estatus social o laboral, el y el Director habían pasado por los mismos miedos y conflictos psicológicos.

-Señor Wade... piense con la cabecita fría... en este momento no podemos hacer nada, déjelos a ellos estirados trajeados hacer sus cosas... una vez salga de aquí se enojará lo que quiera... mientras tanto, no se me estrese...- El Mexicano tomo su antebrazo dándole palmaditas para relajarlo, e invitarlo a que tomara asiendo con el en el suelo de nuevo.

Wade dejo salir un largo suspiro, no sabia como lo hacía, pero el Mexicano siempre estaba tan tranquilo en casi todas las situaciones, se dejo llevar hasta que termino sentado sobre sus ropas nuevamente, ahora ya no temían que el ascensor callera, así que podían acomodarse a su gusto.

-Esa mesa directiva... son of a Bit...- maldijo en voz baja para ser silenciado por el otro rápidamente.

-Si, si... lo son y mucho más...- dio unas palmaditas en su hombro sentándose junto a él, revisando la bolsa que les habían traído. -Deje de pensar en ellos... enfoquese en otra cosa... mire... ¿Quiere un hot dog señor?-

El Director negó con la cabeza, que tenia recargada en la pared, mirando al techo completamente perdido. -No... no tengo hambre... guárdalo para mas tarde...- suspiro, talvez podría dormir, aunque no tenía sueño, solo estaba cansado y muy fastidiado por todo.  
-Quiero helado derretido...-

Juan rio ante su petición, pero sin preguntar le paso el bote de helado que habían dejado tirado a un lado. A lo que Wade lo abrió y bebió su contenido, haciendo cara de disgusto después.

-Odio el helado derretido...-

El Mexicano volvió a reír. -¿Entonces porque lo toma?-

Suspiró. -Porque eh perdido el control de mi vida...-


	7. Confianza

-Y tengo una prima llamada Zafiro, que tiene 5 hijos, y un primo al que le dicen el Chacas, no tengo ni idea de como se llama en realidad, siempre le emos dicho así... También otro primo llamado...-

Wade solo estaba en silencio escuchando como el Mexicano hablaba y hablaba de sus familiares... Según escuchaba tenía mucha familia. Le daba cierta calma y familiaridad escucharle, cuando joven Wade había vivido en una casa humilde, abarrotada de familiares, y sentía que tenia algo en común con el. -... ¿Si tienes tanta familia porque vives sólo entonces?.- pregunto con su cabeza aún recargada en la pared, y sus ojos cerrados.

Tardó un rato en responder, lo que le preocupo al moreno. -Bueno... Usted debe suponer que yo... Ya sabe...- desvarío Juan, hasta que el Director abrio los ojos para verle, sin entender. -Oh vamos mi Direc... Ya sabe... Yo, mi estancia aquí en Estados Unidos, no es del todo... Legal...-

Wade parpadeo un par de veces más, hasta que entendió. -oh!... I see... Descuida Juan, yo jamás te haría problema con eso...- río.

El ya suponía que el Mexicano no era completamente legal en el país, era un echo que talvez todos en la NASA daban por echo, pero nadie mencionaba nada. Talvez en algún momento los de derechos al trabajador o los de deportaciones vendrían a hacerles problemas, pero cruzarían ese puente cuando llegaran a él.

-Gracias señor Wade... Y perdone usted...-

-¿Porque?... No tengo que perdonar nada, tu trabajas muy bien, todos estos años siempre as sido parte de la NASA como todos nosotros... No me imagino la NASA sin ti...-

Juan jamás había sonreído tanto en su vida, que el mismísimo Director de la NASA le dijera eso, hacía que su corazón se calentara. -No sabe lo que significa escuchar eso para mi Director...- dijo sujetándose el pecho pues creía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que el otro le escucharía.

-Wade... Nos conocemos hace años Juan, sólo dime Wade...-

El Mexicano asintió. -Wade... Suena extraño... Tardaré en acostumbrarme...-

El Director sonrió, le agradaba estar más tranquilo ya, había pasado un rato más desde que el último rescatista les dio noticias nuevas, y estaba comenzando a cansarse.

En este punto no sabía si quería salir ya, o prefería quedarse aquí, pero de seguro no quería dar la cara a los medios nacionales sabiendo que todo esto era una estafa mediática.

Juan por su parte estaba tranquilo sabiendo que estarían a salvo sin importar que, ya fuera aquí, o fuera frente a las camaras, almenos ahora sabían que no había peligro de muerte.

El Mexicano se inclinó hasta tener el rostro recargado en el hombro de Wade, para alcanzar a ver su reloj. -Son las 11... Con razón esta empezando a ponerse fresco...- dijo alejándose nuevamente.

-Quiere cenarse los hochos seño-.. es decir... Wade...- corrigió, tomando los hot dogs envueltos que les habían traído.

Wade no tenía mucha hambre habían comido hace un par de horas solamente, pero era sólo un hot dog y no quería que se estropeara. -¿Como dicen los Mexicanos?... "Hechalo pa' ca"- dijo con su pésimo asentó Mexicano, pero almenos Juan le entendió, o eso imagino pues sólo reía.

-No sabía que hablará español...- dijo dándole su hot dog, y un refresco que seguía lo suficientemente frío para disfrutarse.

-No se hablarlo... La mujer mayor que limpia mi casa cada semana, lo dice mucho...- tomó su hot dog.

Juan se sentía algo en conflicto, por un lado escuchaba al hombre decir que contrataba a una mujer para limpiar su casa, usaba rolex y trajes de marca, pero por otro lado, veía al mismo hombre ser humilde y comer un hot dog envuelto en papel aluminio, sin camisa y en el piso de un ascensor.

-¿Pasa algo?...- El moreno noto que estaba muy callado, y que no había tocado su hot dog. -¿No te gusta?...- dijo hablando con la boca llena.

-¡No!... es decir, si, me gusta...- dijo rápidamente, desenvolviendo su hot dog y abriendo la boca ancha para darle una mordida. Wade se regaño a si mismo por pensar algo indebido viendo eso.

Trago duro, y trato de voltear a otro lado, pero sin poder evitar reír un poco. -Okay, Provecho...-

\--------------

-Plus-  
(Escena Extra que pasó en algún momento en este capítulo o el anterior)

Juan puso su brazo junto al del Director, comparando sus tonos de piel en el aburrimiento. -Asi que...¿Cuantos tonos crees que haya entre nosotros?...-

Wade mira los brazos de ambos, uno piel canela y otro piel chocolate.

-No lo sé... Pero a mi me gusta mi chocolate caliente con una pizca de canela...-bromeo dejando al Mexicano parpadeando confundido.


	8. ¿Rescate?

-¿Juan?... ¿Juan?...- por mas que decía su nombre o movía al Mexicano, Wade no podía hacer que despertara. Ya tenia media hora durmiendo sobre su hombro, y comenzaba a entumecersele el hombro.

Por si solo, no le molestaba tener al hombre dormido sobre el, pero empezaba a escuchar ruidos fuera y temía que en cualquier momento empezara, lo que el llamaba como: "La escena del rescate" puesto que no era mas que eso, una puesta en escena.

-Juan... escucho algo... será mejor que despiertes...- dejo de ser delicado al despertarlo, sintiendo como el ruido de fuera se incrementaba. Llevo su mano a una mejilla del hombre mas pequeño y pellizcó fuerte, recordando disculparse después.

-Auch!...- Con una mueca de dolor el Mexicano despertó por fin, sin entender que acababa de pasar, y sobándose la mejilla.

-Perdón... pero no despertabas...- Una vez con el peso fuera de él, el moreno se puso de pie, tomando su camisa y su saco del piso.

Al ver esto, Juan solo imagino una cosa. -¿uh?... ¿No me digas que ya vamos pa' fuera?- la somnolencia se le fue de inmediato, poniéndose de pie también, tomando su camisa, mientras veía como una luz les apuntaba desde la puerta de salida de arriba, cegándolos a ambos por un momento, antes de escuchar un fuerte ruido hidráulico.

Juan se escondió tras su superior, por el fuerte ruido.

-Tranquilo... esas deben ser las pinzas hidráulicas...- dijo para tratar de calmarle, a pesar de que el mismo estaba nervioso también, nadie le gustaría tener maquinaria hidráulica sobre sus cabezas, incluso a sabiendas que todo era una puesta en escena, así que levanto un brazo tratando de cubrir al hombre tras el, por si algo llegaba a pasar.

El sonido del metal retorcerse, hacia eco dentro del elevador, era un rechinido infernal que hizo que ambos taparan sus oídos, Wade se dio la vuelta sujetando al mas bajo en una esquina, cuando los escombros empezaron a caer. El golpe del metal contra el piso del ascensor, solo se enmudeció con los aplausos y gritos de afuera, cuando la puerta de emergencia por fin había quedado abierta.

Ambos hombres estaban en medio de un abrazo, o mas bien el de color abrazaba al mas pequeño contra su pecho en protección, cuando voltearon al mismo tiempo arriba, con las luces de los rescatistas que les cegaban.

Lo siguiente fue como en un sueño.

Los aplausos, las luces en sus caras, los gritos, rescatistas y paramédicos hiendo en viniendo, gente que conocían y gente que jamás habían visto en sus vidas preguntándoles mil y un cosas, siendo escuchados por todos, y a la vez por nadie, pues no importa cuantas veces dijeran que estaban ilesos, insistían en llevarlos a bordo de una ambulancia.

De reojo podía ver a algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, el rostro de su amigo James en la multitud, le decía que él estaba triste e indignado por la situación de la que tenía conocimiento. No lo culpaba, este teatro le molestaba en la misma medida.

Wade notaba que Juan parecía esconderse tras él, no entendía porque, Juan nunca fue particularmente tímido, muy por el contrario, era amigable y muy social. Pero en este momento parecía quererse esconder de las cámaras.

Por supuesto el Director tuvo que hablar para los medios, ellos no parecían respetar el hecho que acababan de salir de una situación difícil, por suerte pudo limitar a un agradecimiento al personal de emergencia antes de que algunas autoridades alejaran a los reporteros para poder llevarse a ambos hombres al hospital.

-Seño Wade... ¿Puede decirles que estoy bien?... enserio... no quiero hacer esto más grande de lo que ya es... -Ambos estaban siendo subidos a una ambulancia, mientras paramédicos revisaban sus signos vitales, Wade podía notar la preocupación en la cara del mexicano, no era solo molestia o fastidio por la situación, era algo más, pero aún tenía que descubrir que.

-Juan... lo siento... no es mi jurisdicción... yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con nada de esto...- Wade estaba molesto, pero por razones diferentes, sabía que este teatro le molestaría, pero ver la gente realmente preocupada por ellos, sin saber que solo había sido una puesta en escena, le enfurecía.

-Entiendo...- Juan no dijo más, acallando sus preocupaciones, probablemente al ver a su superior estresado por la situación, simplemente no quería molestarle más.

Wade noto esto, y decidió calmarse, dándole una sonrisa al contrario. -Está bien Juan... ya todo termino...- Puso su mano alrededor de los hombros de Juan, sus palabras y expresiones eran para calmarle. -...Vamos a casa, al fin-

Pero para Juan, esto era lo que más temía...

"ir a casa"


	9. ¿Libertad?

Llegar a su trabajo jamás fue más difícil que ese día, estacionó su deportivo en el estacionamiento, y de ahí ya podía ver un pequeño grupo de periodistas acercársele, era inocente de su parte pensar que un fin de semana de descanso, le permitiría regresar el lunes al trabajo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Los reporteros sujetaron sus micrófonos demasiado cerca de su cara, al punto de casi golpearle con ellos, unos guardias de seguridad de la NASA, por suerte, vieron el asunto y fueron su escolta hasta dentro de las instalaciones.

Al parecer, que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, era un sueño distante...

Entonces pensó, si este fue el recibimiento que tubo, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el Mexicano? Wade era el Director de la NASA tenia privilegios, pero sabía que los guardias de seguridad no se preocuparían por el pobre indocumentado si estuviera rodeado de reporteros.

Al saludar a la recepcionista, y caminar por los pasillos, se tomó la libertad de desviarse de su camino a la oficina para ir por donde el intendente siempre estaba.

El cuarto de intendencia.

El Mexicano, si no estaba limpiando un área en particular, por lo regular, estaba en su cuarto de intendencia descansando, ¿Y cómo lo sabía?... fácil... se podía escuchar la música desde afuera.

-Juan... ¿Juan, Estas ahí? - Toco un par de veces, hablando fuerte, pero talvez la música era demasiado alta, porque no parecía responder, o abrir.

Abrió la puerta, asomándose dentro, y en efecto, el pequeño hombre ahí estaba, sentado en unas cajas de utensilios de limpieza. Estaba de espalda, y en efecto la fuerte música se escuchaba aún más alta dentro, y era esa la razón, de porque no le escuchaba.

-Juan... puedes bajar la música por favor...- dijo casi gritando para que le escuchara, y finalmente lo hiso, Juan volteo sorprendido de verle dentro, y entonces Wade lo noto...

Juan estaba llorando...

Su rostro estaba repleto de lágrimas y al parecer, era por eso que tenía así de fuerte la música, para que nadie escuchara su llanto.

El hombre más bajo, se levantó de un salto, y apago la música de inmediato. -Director... yo... lo siento... no lo oí tocar...- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-Juan... No finjas conmigo... creí que ya éramos amigos... ¿Qué te ocurre? -

Juan negó con la cabeza. -Nada... enserio...- El de color frunció el ceño, no le creía en lo más mínimo y Juan lo sabía. -Está bien, está bien... si... tiene razón mi Direc... yo...- respiro profundo, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero por más que aguantaba, al hablar su voz es escuchaba llorosa.

-Juan... estas comenzando a asustarme... ¿Qué ocurre? - puso sus manos en los hombros del más bajo, esperando que le viera a los ojos.

-Mi Direc... yo... - Levanto el rostro debido a sus diferencias de alturas. -Yo... Estoy por ser deportado...- dijo ya finalmente repleto de lágrimas.

-¿Que?... ¿De qué hablas?...- Era imposible, Wade era el Director de este lugar, ninguna decisión de este tipo, se tomaría sin antes pasar por él.

Además, todos en la NASA adoraban a Juan, incluso los que no lo hacían, no tenían nada contra el pequeño hombre. -Pero... ¿Quién te dijo eso?... dímelo y yo personalmente me encargare de revocarlo...-

Juan negó, si pensara que Wade pudiera hacer algo al respecto, hubiera sido el primero en ir a buscarle, incluso con la vergüenza que tuviera. -No mi seño... no es así de fácil... Los directivos... ellos...-

-Ellos son Directivos temporales... están ahí para aconsejarme o tomar mi lugar en mi ausencia, no pueden tomar decisiones como esta sobre mi... ya mismo voy y...-

-No... no entiende... Ellos... solo están siguiendo órdenes... vera...- Juan dio media vuelta, donde entre todas esas cajas, estaba el periódico del día, y se los mostró a su superior.

Wade lo tomo, viendo en primera plana que aun hablaban del rescate de hace un par de días, no le sorprendió, de echo al mismo día siguiente de haber sido rescatados, Wade había visto su cara en primera plana, pero esta vez, no solo se enfocaban en el rescate, leyó unos artículos más abajo, y vio una foto del Mexicano.

"El hombre Mexicano, del rescate de la NASA, investigado por posible ilegalidad en el país.

Recientemente, el Mexicano de nombre Juan Reyes, fue foco de la prensa, debido a ser rescatado de un ascensor en las instalaciones de la NASA, autoridades de la zona investigaron su estado legal en el país, debido a que los residentes, recienten la posibilidad de un futuro accidente a expensas de sus impuestos.

Si, ilegales sufren este tipo de accidentes en nuestro país, sin pagar impuestos o tener seguro de vida... ¿Quién pagara todo eso? ¡Nosotros! -Menciono un espectador del hecho."

Wade no podía estar más indignado en su vida. Juan había sido víctima de un grave accidente, estuvieron atrapados en un ascensor sin saber si vivirían o morirían, y lo único que la gente podía ver, ¿Era que Juan era indocumentado?

-Los directivos fueron amables conmigo avisándome antes... al parecer yo no debía saber nada, porque las autoridades vendrán por mi esta tarde...- dijo tristemente.

-Juan.... Juan... no lo digas como si fuera todo... aún habrá algo que podamos hacer...-

-No... ya no hay nada que hacer... cuando todo era dentro de estas paredes, era fácil, usted me apoyaba, todos aquí en la NASA me apoyaban, solo bastaba ser discretos.... Era todo lo que tenía que hacer... ser invisible... no hacerme notar... es la primera regla de ser un ilegal...- El pobre hombre no dejaba de llorar, todo había terminado, tantos años en este país, tantos amigos que había hecho, todo perdido en el momento que se subió a ese elevador.

-No... no no no...- El de color no dejaba de negar, se sentía mal por el hombre, pero más que nada estaba furioso. -Juan... escúchame... no me importa cómo, pero yo haré que te quedes en este país...- dijo lo más decidido que estaba en su vida, saco su celular y empezó a marcar números.

-Mi Seño Wade... enserio... ya no hay nada que ha...-

-Basta...- interrumpió. -Siempre hay algo que hacer... confía en mi...- dijo para después empezar sus llamadas, con quien sabe quién.

Juan se quedó callado, estaba alagado de que su superior se preocupara tanto por él, pero conocía las leyes, las pocas soluciones que otros indocumentados tenían era básicamente esconderse. La idea de esconderse en una iglesia por asilo, estaba descartada, Juan quería vivir en este país, vivir y trabajar aquí en la NASA, no quería vivir escondido como un criminal.

-Juan escúchame...- El de color tapo su celular con una mano, para hablarle al Mexicano. -Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado todo el tiempo... si alguien llegara por ti... quiero estar ahí...-

El más bajo asintió, y le siguió por el pasillo conforme caminaban, talvez hubiera caído a lo más bajo del hoyo en este momento, pero agradecía no estar solo.

Tenia a Wade mientras caía... Otra vez.

\----------

El fic se llama FALL recuerden :'v(?)


	10. Soluciones

La sala de reuniones estaba llena, 4 directivos, Wade, James y Juan... todos reunidos por un solo tema.

-Señor Wade... debe entender... no es que no le queramos apoyar, nos ofende la situación tanto como a usted, pero hay que ver por la imagen de la NASA, y todo este asunto de proteger a un indocumentado es...-

-¿Es que?...- La cara del Director lo decía todo, estaba claro que no quería escuchar más al respecto de los demás directivos.

Los demás hombres en la sala de reuniones no dijeron nada, era claro que no querían ser intencionalmente groseros con el Mexicano (Quien estaba presente en la sala, consiente que toda esta junta era debido a él) Tanto por ser corteses como para no enfadar a su Director, quien parecía defenderle mucho.

-El punto... Señor Wade...- tomo la palabra otro de los Directivos, un hombre bastante mayor. -Es que legalmente... no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto... nosotros como una institución sin fines de lucro ya hemos actuado fuera de la ley por contratar un indocumentado... si ponemos resistencia, será peor para nosotros. ¿Entiende eso? -

Wade suspiro. Entendía eso, sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta, pero debía haber una salida. -¿Qué hay de mí?...- pregunto poniéndose de pie, como en la mitad de una realización. -Si... entiendo que nosotros como institución no podemos ayudar a Juan... pero ¿Qué hay de mí?... Soy Director de la NASA pero también un individuo independiente de esta... cualquier decisión drástica que tome, puede anunciarse como de mi persona y no de la NASA.-

Los directivos se vieron entre sí, mientras el Mexicano escuchaba todo desde una esquina, sin entender a que se refería.

-Wade... estás hablando... ¿De darte toda la responsabilidad de esto? - James se levantó de su silla, apoyando sus manos en la mesa de juntas. Hasta ahora había permanecido callado, tanteando la situación, si bien entendía porque Wade querría ayudarle, pues Wade siempre había sido de buen corazón, no comprendía porque arriesgaría tanto solo por él.

-¿Y porque no?... No es una mentira... Yo soy quien está orquestando todo esto...-

-Señor Wade... - Uno de los directivos se levantó de su asiento, acomodándose el saco, no tardo que con un gesto animara a todos los demás a levantarse. -Fue un placer asistir a esta junta respecto al presupuesto para nuestra siguiente misión espacial... de por hecho que tendrá nuestros respectivos informes en su escritorio el Miércoles por la mañana...- El hombre le dio la mano al de color, y uno por uno los directivos salían, apenas dieran la mano a Wade.

De la nada, Wade, James y Juan quedaron solos en la sala.

Juan tenía una cara de sufrimiento en la cara, estaba desolado. -Está bien mi seño Wade... no los culpe por no querer...-

Wade interrumpió al Mexicano, con una pequeña risa. -¡Juan!... Eso es bueno... alégrate...- dijo sacudiéndole un poco los hombros.

El pobre hombre que era sacudido no entendía nada. -¿Como?-

James rodó los ojos y explico. -Al irse y fingir no haber estado en esta junta... los directivos accedieron a seguir nuestro teatro prácticamente...-

-¿Ocea que van a fingir no estar enterados de lo que sea que nosotros hagamos?...- dijo el Mexicano entendiendo al fin. -Nunca entenderé la burocracia...-

El moreno parecía reír ante esto, hasta que noto algo. -Lo que no entiendo... es ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos James?... Saber de esto solo te afectara...-

El rubio suspiro, probablemente ni el mismo lo sabía. -¿Somos amigos no?... Seria sínico de mi parte no apoyarte cuando tú me has apoyado tantas veces...-

Wade sonrió, sabía que si podía confiar en alguien, seria en su amigo de tantos años. -Te fue difícil decir todo eso... ¿Verdad?-

-No me presiones...-

El Mexicano rió al escucharles, talvez no estuviera más cerca de conseguir la ciudadanía, pero por primera vez ese día, se sentía más optimista.

\-----------------

Wade agoto todos los números de abogados a los que tenía acceso, agoto todas sus opciones, los tres hombres en esa sala, agotaron todas sus ideas.

-Mi Seño Wade... enserio le agradezco todo lo que está tratando de hacer por mi... pero...- Se dejó caer en la gran silla de Director al borde de la mesa, Wade no la estaba usando porque no hacía más que caminar por la habitación tratando de pensar, o llamar a otro abogado.

-Shhhhh... No quiero escuchar nada de peros Juan... Tú no te iras de este país incluso si debo esconderte bajo una roca para que no te lleven...-

James alzó los hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café. -Es buena idea...-

-No estamos para juegos James...- regaño el de color.

-No... lo digo enserio... llévate al tipo a otro lado, escóndelo por ahí...- James no bromeaba, al menos no el 99% del tiempo.

-James, no puedo esconderlo por siempre.... En todo caso, alguien terminara hablando, y nada los detendrá de arrestarlo donde sea que este... - Wade sabía que el Mexicano había dejado claro que él no quería vivir escondido, sabía que Juan amaba su trabajo aquí en la NASA, y no quería que perdiera eso.

-No sería para siempre... digo... al menos así tendrías más tiempo de pensar como mantenerlo en el país legalmente, y no solo las horas que nos quedan justo ahora...-

Juan tenía las manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras veía al piso, se sentía algo mal por no ser considerado en la plática que decidiría su destino, pero al mismo tiempo no deseaba opinar, ellos parecían saber más al respecto.

-Juan... ¿Juan?...- El moreno saco de su pensamientos al pobre hombre de cabeza gacha. -... ¿Qué te parece esa idea?... Solo sería un tiempo... sé que la idea de esconderte como un criminal no te gusta... pero...-

-Lo hare...- Interrumpió el Mexicano.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Lo haré Wade... confió en ustedes... Y si me dices que solo será temporal, entonces lo haré. - Dijo sonriendo, para mantener calmados a los dos hombres. -...Pero... ¿Dónde me esconderé exactamente?...-

Ambos hombres de traje se vieron entre sí por un instante, y Juan dudo si este plan estaba tan bien orquestado como había pensado.


	11. Esconderse

Juan sintió como el vehículo se detenía y su superior salía del auto. -Mi Seño Wade, no... enserio no... no quiero ser una molestia... Mire que yo encuentro una mejor forma de esconderme, enserio...-

-Juan, ya hablamos de esto... Si te escondes en tu casa, te encontraran...- Wade abrió la puerta del pasajero para que el hombre saliera de su auto.

-Sí, lo entiendo... pero... ¿En su casa?... ¿No voy a ser una carga?- Juan había quedado sorprendido cuando vio ese auto deportivo, pero ver la casa en la que se habían estacionado, era casi una mansión, pero que más podía esperar del director de la NASA. -...Puedo buscar alguien más con quien quedarme o esconderme...-

-¿Con quién?... Tú mismo me dijiste que no tienes familia aquí en este país, y todos tus amigos somos de la NASA... - Wade acerco su mano para jalar al pequeño hombre de su brazo y hacerle bajar del auto.

Juan se dejó bajar, pero se ofendió. -¡Tengo más amigos!...-

-Y yo... ¿Qué no soy tu amigo?...- el moreno le dio una mirada, que Juan no podía soportar, era esa carita de ruego que a solo un niño, un cachorro o un hombre con esos labios, le podía funcionar.

-Está bien.... Solo porque será temporal ¿Okay?- Dijo dándose por vencido. -Pero... ¿Seguro no será mucha molestia que viva con usted?-

-Juan... Por favor... estuvimos en un ascensor de 1.5x1.5 metros, por más de 20 horas... Vivir juntos en mi casa será un día de campo en comparación-

Juan no podía discutir contra esa lógica, había visto más del otro ese día, que lo que jamás verían viviendo juntos, pero eso no quitaba su vergüenza, Juan no tenía nada, no tenía dinero, no tenía un fondo de ahorros, vivía básicamente al día, y al dejar su trabajo por un tiempo indefinido, aportar con su manutención le seria completamente imposible.

-Te daré una copia de las llaves... pero te recomendaría no salir de la casa para nada... si necesitas cualquier cosa puedes encargármela, aunque todo lo que necesites debería estar aquí...- Wade le abrió la puerta al más bajo, la casa se veía aún más inmensa desde adentro.

-Señito Wade... enserio no sé cómo pagarle todo esto...-

-No hay nada que pagar... Cuando vas a entender que eres mi amigo Juan... y que debes decirme solo Wade...- El moreno tenía mucho que agradecerle al más bajo, le había mantenido en sus cabales durante su tiempo en el ascensor, habían forjado un lazo ese tiempo, no quería que pensara que le debía algo.

-Claro que si... no sabe lo que significa esto para mi... mire, que puedo pensar en buenas formas de pagarle...- Vio a todos lados, y tristemente todo estaba tan limpio. -Bueno... podría ayudarle a su ama de llaves con cualquier quehacer... cualquier cosa que ella no quiera hacer, yo lo hago... al menos así me sentiría que hago algo de provecho en el día...-

-Juan... no tienes que hacer nada enserio... eres mi invitado...- Wade no quería ser mal anfitrión, imagínate, poner a tu invitado a hacer quehaceres ¿Solo por ser latino? Qué horror.

-Pero yo lo hago feliz... andele... si quiere que yo me sienta a gusto también, solo así sería la forma...-

Wade sonrió, sabia de su ética de trabajo, era algo que admiraba. -Bien... haz lo que quieras... Doña Rosita viene todos los domingos, ella puede decirte en que eres de utilidad.-

-¿En qué?... Me ofendes morenazo... yo soy de utilidad en todo, no por nada dejaba limpia la NASA de arriba abajo.- sonrió.

Y Wade podía confirmar eso.


	12. Esto es...

Wade se despertó con el aroma de algo delicioso. Por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, pero en su somnolencia entro en cuenta de que ya no vivía solo. Se levantó de un salto sin molestarse en vestirse, solo llevaba un pantalón pijama, pero Juan ya había visto su abdomen de todos modos, bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde estaba el Mexicano cocinando, le sorprendía, como en menos de 12 horas había agarrado tanta confianza en su casa, suponía que era algo de Mexicanos.

Juan por su parte, ya estaba bañado y completamente vestido, lo que le hacía preguntar al moreno a qué hora se había levantado.

-Eit mi Direc... Justo estaba por echarle un grito... No sabía que desayunaban los gringos así que hice un poco de todo...- Y en efecto en la mesa había varios platos con desayunos diferentes, unos que podía reconocer, y otros que seguro eran cosas que desayunaban los Mexicanos.

-Juan...- El moreno se sostuvo la frente. -¿Qué te dije acerca de que eres mi invitado, y no mi criada?-

-Ya se, ya se... Fue muy claro con el "Somos amigos"... pero también los amigos pueden cocinarse entre si... ¿No?-

-No Juan... no es lo normal, al menos no en este país...- Dijo tomando asiento, aunque estaba destinado más bien a ser una broma.

-Si... ni en el mío...- dijo riendo.

Ambos rieron un poco, era bastante natural hablar entre sí de cualquier tontería, creía que se debía al tiempo que pasaron en ese ascensor hablando de cualquier cosa para llenar el silencio.

Wade termino probando un poco de cada plato, todo era delicioso, excepto los que tenían demasiado picante, ¿Qué las tres comidas del día de los Mexicanos debían tener chile?.

-Esto me gustó... ¿Qué es?- dijo bebiendo algo de una taza algo artesanal que aseguraba que Juan había traído con él.

-Atole de nuez... ¿No es alérgico verdad?-

-No para nada... Es bueno saber que no todo lo de tu país hace quemar mi lengua...- dijo feliz de tener algo dulce que desayunar.

Juan se sentía mejor consigo mismo, al menos había sido de ayuda para algo. -Hum Seño... no quiero arruinar su desayuno pero... ¿No tiene que ir a trabajar?-

Wade se confundió con la pregunta, hasta que saco su celular nuevo, que había comprado recientemente pues el suyo se había destruido durante el accidente del ascensor (Por el culo de Juan(?)) y reviso la hora. -SHIT, es tarde!...- dejo la taza en la mesa, y salió disparado a su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida, era el Director de la NASA, llegar tarde no era una opción.

Juan por su parte, ya había terminado de desayunar, era un hombre que debía mantenerse ocupado o se aburriría, así que lavo los platos, y al terminar miro a todos lados en busca de algo más que hacer.

Cuando el moreno salió de bañarse, callo en cuenta que debía buscar su ropa rápido, pero al salir noto un traje perfectamente acomodado en su cama, planchado, con tres opciones de corbata, sus zapatos y todo estaba ahí. Volvió a sostenerse la frente en un facepalm. -Juan...- dijo para sí mismo, ¿Quién más podría ser?.

Por lo regular, su ama de llaves venia una vez a la semana a lavar ropa, y limpiar la casa de arriba abajo. Por lo que tareas diarias como cocinar o planchar el traje que usaría ese día, Wade lo hacía tranquilamente (Aunque más por lo regular pedía comida hecha.)

Eran tareas que no le molestaban, Wade había sido un hombre que creció con poco, de joven estas eran cosas que debías hacer, al no tener dinero para pagarle a alguien que las hiciera. Pero ahora que de la nada Juan viniera con tanta confianza a su casa, e hiciera todo esto, era simplemente incómodo. Había rebasado la línea de parecer una criada a parecer una esposa.

Después de vestirse, y bajar por las escaleras pudo ver como el Mexicano ya buscaba más tareas por hacer. -Juan...- Estaba dispuesto a darle un sermón, pero era tarde, debía recordar dejarle claro que era un invitado cuando regresara. -...debo irme, se me hace tarde, eres libre de estar por toda la casa, y en el patio trasero, pero por favor no salgas... hay comida en el refrigerar y por favor, ya no hagas tantas cosas... enserio...- dijo todo seguido, mientras se aseguraba en llevar sus llaves, su celular, su cartera etc.

-Tranquilo mi Direc... es decir... Wade... me portare bien...- rio un poco, ya que sentía que le advertía tal cual niño.

-...Hay una línea de teléfono en la cocina y en la sala con mi numero en marcado rápido, si necesitas cualquier cosa.- dijo conforme se asomaba por la puerta de nuevo en vez de irse.

-Seño Wade, ya váyase se le hará tarde...- Juan no tuvo más que empujar al hombre de la espalda por la puerta, para que se fuera finalmente, a este paso nunca llegaría a trabajar.

-¡El número de emergencias es el 911!- grito el moreno para que le escuchara, ya con la puerta cerrada tras él.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡En México también!- escucho gritar al otro dentro de la casa, provocándole una risa, ahora estaba más tranquilo al irse.


End file.
